Tough choices
by TaintedInnocense
Summary: Whats a girl to do when her husband dies, and Oh! Would you look at that! His future self has come for a visit..Oh and wow..I'm falling for him and vise-versa. Oh and double wow...Turns out my husband wasnt really dead afterall...This is all too much.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my new story. I thought I'd post it up and see what'chas thought about it.

Alright, this story has NOTHING to do with my other one ( Cant think of one ) I worked out a timeline and it would make no sense what so ever if it were the other part -lol-

~ A lil about the story- Ok, so Marron is grieving the loss of her husband of eight years, when at a christmas party an unexpected visitor shows up. She starts to fall for him yadda yadda yadda...Nothing intersting there. -OK- here's the twist. What if Marron and Trunks had a kid? Who might I add is seven and knows who his father is and what happened and understands death bla bla bla... Well, thats fine and dandy, but super twist...What happens if Trunks really wasn't dead after all??? O.o OMG! What's a girl to do? Who to chose?? She's in love with the same person and neither want to let her go?!?!

If you like and want me to finish, Im gonna need some help with this one lol. I myself don't know what I would do if I were in this prediciment!! So, have fun.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ/GT or any of the characters of such. I just like to borrow them every now and then for my personal amusement! But seriously, don't own, don't sue. **

...**Flash Back...**

~She's the giver I wish I could be,~

~a stealer of the covers.~

It's my wedding day. After three years of waiting, our day has finally come. I couldn't be happier than I am right now, swaying in time with the music, in the arms of my true love, my husband, Trunks Briefs.

~She's the picture in my wallet,~

~of my unborn childrens mother.~

~She's the hand that I'm holding,~

~when I'm on my knees and praying.~

Our song... He had told me, while planning our wedding, that he wanted this song to be our first dance. I was skeptical at first. I wanted for it to have a meaning to the both of us, but now that we're out here, surrounded by our friends and family, I couldn't have picked a better song.

~She's the answer to my prayer, ~

~and she's the song that I'm playing..~

~And she's, everything I ever wanted,~

~everything I need. ~

~I talk about her, I go on and on and on.~

~Because she's, everything to me. ~

I lay my head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart, and his soft voice echoing through hs body as he sang quietly along with the music. I smiled, knowing he meant every word spoken, and that all the love cantained within was meant for me ...Forever

The sound of his voice and the words that passed his lips making me feel truely valued and loved, and the reassuring beat of his heart a constant friendly reminder that he was for real. That I wasn't dreaming this time. I couldn't be happier.

I had been destined to live out my life as Mrs Trunks Briefs, and I was far from complaining.

**...End Flash Back...**

"Mrs. Briefs?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. I turned around in my chair only to meet eyes with my boss Mr. Harris.

He had a stern look plasteres on his ageing features and looked none too pleased with my daydreaming.

"May I help you sir?" I asked, turning back to my desk and idely rearranged some papers in an vain attempt to make myself look busy.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared a me a moment.

"You know, Mrs Briefs." He began. "I don't pay you to sit around and dream all day. Now, do you have those files I asked you for earlier this morning?"

Damnit! I forgot all about them. Now not only am I going to be scorned for sitting around with my thumb up my ass all day, but for not having these files he refered to. Of couse, one will only put two and two together and now I'm going to be chastised for letting my personal life interfere with my work.

"Im sorry Mr. Harris, but I completely forgot about them. I'll have them ready and on your desk in an hour."

He rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and let out a long irataed sigh.

"Mrs. Briefs-Marron." He dropped his hands back down to his sides and blew out a smaller, calming sigh.

"I know it's probably been really hard for you these past six months."

I looked away from him and tried to focus on something less depressing.

He paused for a moment before pulling up a random chair an took a seat next to me.

"Marron, I think you should take some time off. Since your husband.."

I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it.

"Please Mr. Harris. I don't like to talk about it." I said, my voice so small I had to look up at him to make sure he registered what I said.

We sat there for a while with nothing to say. I had nothing to say on the subject. I don't like thinking about it let alone talk about it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively looked up.

"I think you should go home for a while Marron." He whispered. My eyes widened in shock. Is he fireing me?? I mean, I know sitting around daydreaming doesn't get a whole hell of a lot done, scratch that, nothing done, but I always managed to get caught up.

"Mr. Harris? Are...are you...letting me go?"

"No Marron. I just think you need some time to deal with everything."

"Deal with everything? You mean like, a leave of absence?"

"Yes Marron. You just take as long as you need too. Your job will still be here waiting for you when you get back."

I don't understand. Have I really been that bad? Since that day six months ago, I threw myself head first into work, hoping to be too busy to think about it. Apparently my plan had backfired.

"Mr. Harris, Im sorry if I have been an inconvenience, But.."

"No Marron. You need some time off. You haven't givin yourself anytime to grieve. You have been of no help here, and until you recover, probably not completely, you wont be able to consentrate on your work."

I smiled, although I didn't want to. I didn't think I had been that bad and I didn't want to take a leave of absence. But it was nice knowing that he cared enough about my life that he would inconvenience himself for my sake. Well actually, now that I think about it, I don't think it would be an inconvenience to him at all. More like a God send. At least with me and my personal life problems gone for a while, he could rely on someone that was in more in a stable mind set, and thus, things would get done and we wouldn't be behind on anything.

He patted me on the shoulder and got up to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Harris. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

He turned back to me and smiled.

"That wont be necessay Marron. I know you'd do the same for me if I were in the position you're in. Just, when you think you're ready to come back, give me a call." and with that, he was gone. Probably off to rectify all my wrongs and non-doings. It was now that I really felt bad for having my head in the clouds. I could have at least waited till I got home to reminisce.

_Oh well,_ I thought, as I began to gather some of my personal belongings from my desk. _What's done is done. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, in another time completely, a long lavender haired man of thirty six sat on a rock in an open field, lost in his own thoughts. He seemed to snap out of it, and watched as a butterfly fluttered by. A smile graced his rough features, and he held out his index finger. The colorful insect seemed greatful for the oppertunity to rest, and took advantage of the perch.

It sat there a moment, streatching out its wings before flying away. He watched as it soared through the sky, dancing almost. Fluttering high and low, executing almost perfect summersault's before being joined by another colorful butterfly of the same kind.

He watched as they twirled around one another, untile they were finally out of sight. His smile faded, and a look of deep sorrowfull thought took its place. He looked down at the book in his hands. A jouranl. Something to leave behind. He opened it to the most recent entry.

_December 20th _

_Its been a whole year since the passing of my mother, Bulma Briefs. Its still hard to believe, but with her passing I am able to see that I am no longer needed here. _

_There is nothing left for me here. The odd weather patterns made it virtually impossible to live. It's the middle of winter, but here I am, able to sit on an open plain in a t-shirt. The weather can change in the blink of an eye, and because of this, the earth doesnt have time to ready itself for the dramatic change. It has gone into shock, and nothing will grow here. Most of the Earths habbitents have bee whiped out, and if I stay here, its only a matter of time before I suffer the same fate as my mother and everone else._

_My mothers death has served as the final link in my quest for life. I have to get out of here. If not for me, than for her. I know she wouldnt want me to stay here and give up. _

_'Hope' has been charging for an entire year now, and tonight I shall travel the sea of time once more and the Briefs of this time will be no more. _

_Trunks Briefs-_

************

Marron had been home since about 4pm. Bulma was throwing a Christmas party at seven, and it was now quarter after six. She really didn't want to go. There was nothing to really celebrate about, but she knew Bulma well enough to know that it would be her funeral if she didn't at least make an appearance. She sighed heavily and pried herself from the sofa to take a well needed shower.

It was well after seven when Marron finally arrived at Capsule Corp. She jumped out of her car and made her way to the door.

She wore a simple get up. A pair of old faded blue jeans, her brown muck-luck type of boots a white turtle neck sweater and Trunks' old CC denim jacket. With her hair pulled back in a messy bun and minimal amout of make-up, she wasnt exactly the bell of the ball, but then again, this was just a party for friends and family. Not a big bash..this time. She thought she looked casually nice. She wasnt dressed to impress. Not tonight, or any other night...Not anymore.

She stood at the front door for a bit. Just long enough to dust herself off some. She knocked on the door and waited. When the door swung open, she put on the biggest stupidest grin she could muster thinking it would be Vegeta on the other side. She knew how much he hated impersonaters, especially when they were impersonating his arch rival, 'Kakarott'. But to her suprise, she was greeted with an equally stupid grin. None other than the infamous trademark Son grin.

"Marron! Hey, its good to see you again! Nice happy face there."

"Hey Goten..Uh..sorry 'bout that. I thought you might have been Vegeta."

"Well? What are you standing outside for?" He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her in. He closed the door behind her as she busied herself with kicking the snow off her boots.

"So, how have things been with you Goten?" she asked before she was pulled into a big bear hug.

"Gak! Go..Goten..Can..Breath!" she choked out.

"Sorry Mar." he laughed as he put her back down. Marron kicked off her boots and Goten slung an arm over her shoulders, leading her into the living room to join the rest of the party.

"Things are going good I guess. I'vre really missed you though. I haven't seen you since-"

"Goten please. I really don't want to talk about it right now. It still hurts."

They stopped in the doorway to the living room. Pulling her into another, more genteler hug, he whispered.

"Im sorry Mar. I know it still hurts. I miss him too, but don't try to push him to the back of your mind. He would want you to be happy and continue life like nothing has changed."

She backed up from Goten just enough to look up at him. His goofy Son grin had morphed into a soft understanding smile. Since when did Goten speak words of wisdom?? Oh well she thought. What ever he was saying made her feel a bit better. She snuggled back into his warm embrace and smiled for what seemed like the first time in her life.

"Thank you Goten. You're the bestest friend anyone could ask for and I love you to bits."(Yes, I know 'bestest' isnt a word and that it should just be spelled 'best', but this is my story, and if I want to make up words Im allowed -lol- xox)

Across the room, they heard someone yelling out some instructions. It was something to do with 'camera, Goten, Marron and missed your toe'. When Marron turned from Goten, she saw a crowd of people standing around them snickering. Just then, Goku came running around the corner and through the crowd with a camer in hand.

"C'mon son! Don't be shy, you can do it!!" He called.

Goten looked down at Marron, confused out of his mind. Marron looked up at him with a similar look, untill she noticed something just above him.

-You have got to be kidding me- she thought. Sure enough, right above them there was a curssed mistletoe. How she didn't notice it there was shocking, but the fact that it was there in that exact same spot year after year made her feel like an idiot. Oh well. At least she didn't come sauntering in with Vegeta. If he was the one that answered the door like she had previously thought he would, she might be forced into kissing her father-in-law..Gross.

"Come on now, we haven't got all day ya know!" called someone from the crowed. By the crackling in the voice she decided that it was either some one hitting puberty, or it was none other than Roshi.

"B..but, she's my best friends w..w..wife!!" cried Goten.

"Oh come on Goten! It's not like we're asking you to sleep with her or something like that!" cheered Chichi.

"Goten, Goten, Goten Goten!" They all cheered. ( ' They all' consisting of Bulma, Bra, if you want to include Vegeta and Piccolo's mumbeling go for it, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Yamcha, Tien, Chieautzu -if thats how you spell it O_o'- Uub, Oolong, Roshi..Well, Im sure you get the idea.)

Secretely, Bra wasnt too pleased with the idea of her crush kissing anyone, especially her brothers wife. But, for Christmas tradition,and not wanting to hear her mother lecture her about holiday spirit, she was willing to let it slide just this once.

Marron looked from the crowd back up to Goten and smiled. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down to eye level.

"Come on Goten, you know you want to!"

"Fine fine. Alright. Everybody ready?" he calls to the group of people chanting his name. Most answered by producing a camera, while a small few, such as Piccolo Vegeta and Tien, nodded in response.

So in lowering his head, he got to do something he's always wanted to try. Not only that, but it was now his duty to see to it that the tradition was held up, if not for the sake of all mankind, then at least for their audience. As soon as their lips met, flashes started going off instantly when there was a knock at the door.

"Vegeta, can you please get that?" called Bulma.

"What? Me?? Why do I have to get the door!? You're not doing anyting important..YOU get it, woman!!" huffed Vegeta.

"Vegeta darling...GO AND ANSWER THE DOOR..NOW!!!!!"

Vegeta flintched at his wifes sudden breakout, but quickly regained his composure and hobbled out of the family room to 'greet' their guest, mumbeling something about insufferable woman and using his only weakness. She may not have said it, but after almost fourty years of marriage, he knew if he were to argue with her she would pull out the big guns almots immediately.

When he got to the door, he looked back in the direction of the party and snorted. -Pitiful humans and their stupid traditions.- he mumbled. He reached for the knob and turned it expecting to be greeted by the bald guy ( Well, technically he isn't bald anymore, but Vegeta liked taunting him about it.) and the android woman. What he didn't expect to see was the one persone he never thought he'd see again.

"Merry Christmas, father. It's been a long time."

* * *

Soooooo?? Waddya think?? Lemme know! xox


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Thanks for the reviews! I didnt expect to get any so fast lol.

Alrigh. Chapter 2. WARNING: This wasn't proof read so..Might contain bad spelling.

* * *

Vegeta looked shocked for about half a second, but pulled himself back together right away.

"Yeah..*Mumble mumble*" ( Translation = Merry Christmas )

He pulled the door open completely, inviting his future son in.

"Take your boots off at the door. I dont want to hear your mother complaining about her 'precious floor' getting wet."

Trunks smiled. His mother. He knew that technically this was not his mother. His mother had died last year. Genetically, they were the same person, but he didn't want to impose on this times Trunks' life.

He kicked off his boots and moved them off to the side so no one would trip over them, and noticed the number of shoes there. Mother must be having a get-to-gether for the holiday or something, he thought. He got back up and brushed the rest of the snow off of his attire and followed his 'father' back to the family room to join the others.

After turning a few corners, they walked in on what seemed to be a lightning storm for all the flashing going on. Trunks squinted and put a hand up to shield his vision from the blinding lights.

Goten and Marron had parted after only a few seconds, but Chichi demanded that they kept their faces together so she could make sure she had enough pictures. Gohan agreed. He wanted as many picures as he could get so he could tease his younger brother later on about kissing his best friends wife. Black mail, he thought..Hehehe. Bulma was taking some shots when she noticed somthing, or rather, someone standing behind their entertainment in the screen of her digital camera. She looked up and gasped. Everyone else seem to take notice to this and the flashing from the cameras ceased. Bulma knew that this wasn't her son from this time. She knew her son well enough to know that he wouldn't let his hair grow any longer than to his ears. Putting her hand to her mouth to hide her quivering lip, she looked to Marron and Goten.

They noticed all the flashing stopped and took it as their que that everyone was satisfied with their photos. They also noticed, when they looked to their audience, they all seemed to look as if they had seen a ghost.

Goten turned his head casually, still holding Marron rather awkwardly. Seeing who was standing there, his eyes widened and he immediately released his friend.

Noticing this, Marron started to also turn when Bulma called out to her. She didn't want Marron to get her hopes up in seeing the future version of her husband.

"No, Marron wait!" but it was too late. She was already face to face with a solid wall of thin black material. Her eyes romed over the slightly wrinkled material, hardly believeing what she saw. Slowly, her curiosity got the better of her and she soon found herself looking into the azure gaze that melted her with every look so long ago.

Trunks was scanning the room when he stopped on a certain raven haired man standing directly in front of him.

Goten held his hands up submissively and backed a way slowly.

"Uh..um..S..sorry man..I uh...THEY MADE ME DO IT!!" he cried, pointing to the group of people standing behind him. He obviously hadn't realized that this particular man was not his friend, or that this was the Trunks from the future that had helped to distroy Cell.

Trunks' eyes widened just a fraction. What is he talking about? He thought. Made him do what? He caught sight of some dangeling foliage hanging from the doorway. Ohh..This guy must have been kissing his girlfriend. His eyes fell from the mistletoe landing directly on the blonde woman before him, and his breath caught in his throat. Not only did she look alot like the adroid he had destroyed in his time many years ago-with some slight difference he noted- but she was also breath takingly beautiful.

Marron just stood there in shock. Her mouth opening and closing slightly in an atempt to conjure up a coherent scentance.

She was blatently staring at him. Her beautiful crystal eyes shone with sadness. But why? He thought. He could feel his face burning up under her intence gaze, and quicly looked down to the floor, hoping that this woman, or any one else for that matter, had not seen his crimson stained cheeks. He heard her step hesitantly forward, but still keps his eyes on the ground.

"T..Trunks?.." she whispered.

Apon hearing his name, he instinctively lookd up. She was standing directly in front of him and he watched as she lifted her hand to hesitently brush her fingers over his chest ever so lightly. He noticed the diamond and wedding band on her finger. She must be married, he thought. Heh, lucky guy. (thinking of Goten)

With the same hand, she reached up and brushed away a few stray hairs from in front of his face, running her fingers through the length of it, and down to trace the rigid lines of his jaw.

"You..you know me?"

* * *

lol. Short I know..But ya gotta do what ya gotta do. Anyhoo, if you have any ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them. Let me know, K?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry took so long. Major writers block X6. Hope I didn't leave you in too much suspence and I hope that, although short, you enjoy the new chappie!

Anyways, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope I see some more. Don't be afraid to 'flame'. I don't mind critisim. Actually it helps XD. I want to improve, so if you have any suggestions feel free to express your thoughts.

* * *

There was a story her father use to tell her when she was a child. A story about love, hate and the passion for life that one being held so dear to him, he traveled through time to make things right in his past, so that his one time self could enjoy the care free life style that he himself had been so begrudgingly denied. She had a lot to be grateful for. For if this man had not come back to the past, she would never have had the chance to exist. Yes, she was infinetly grateful for his aid, but why did he have to show up now? He is obviously oblivious to who she is, or at least, what she is to his present time self. ( Wow..obvious and oblivious are like...the SAME?!?!--but they're not..just making sure you dont mix them up and get confused on me =3 )

Marron pulled her hand away quickly, inconspicuously covering her quivering lip. If this man right here in front of her was the same person her father had told so many stories about, then either way his presence here can not be of the good kind.

-Who am I trying to kid?- She thought bitterly. -There is only one Trunks. Of course this is the man from the future. Who else could it be???- She wanted to smack herself in the head for being so naive.

Deep down, seeing him standing there was killing her slowly on the inside. She knew this man was not her husband, or rather not from this time. He was however, the same person so naturally the resemblance was, oh I dont know, striking? ( =_=) --Duh--))

Pondering his question for a while (You..you know me?) she wasn't quite sure of how to tell him about herself. But then again, he didn't ask about her necessarily, only inquired as to how she knew him. If only you knew, she though sadly.

Well, I guess there's no point in NOT telling him who I am. I mean, he'll probably find out about me anyways she thought while taking a quick glance at a photo of her and Trunks on their wedding day which was stregically placed on the fireplace mantal. Dropping her hands to her sides, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Inside she was laughing. Not that situation was funny in the least, infact it was quite the opposite. Just the mental image of his reaction would probably be one to remember. Openening her eyes, she let out some air and put on a smile - her brave face if you will.

"I've heard stories about you, Trunks. You're the man from the future aren't you?" she asked. He nodded in response. Why does she looks so familiar? He thought.

"Yes, I should be thanking you right now. You see, if it weren't for you, I never would have existed and married the love of my life. So.." she began sticking her hand out for a shake. "By the look on your face you're probably wondering who in the world I am."

He looked at her hand for a while before taking it in his own and awaited her introduction.

" Hello Trunks. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Marron. Marron Briefs." She said, almost chuckeling at the situation.

If there was an award for funniest facial expressions, Im sure Trunks would have taken first prize. Marron watched him taking in the information she had just givin him, bit by bit putting two and two together. He looked from her to their hands, still locked in a friendly greeting shake, back up to her, then to his mother, who up until now had been staring at him in all his glorious wonder. It had seemed like ages since she had last heard his voice or had looked at her. Given that this was not her son of this time, they were still the same person, maybe not intulectually or emotionally, but they were indeed the same physically. Mira was defenetly buffer and more defined, and the hair. The hair was defenetly different. Very different from her present sons, but those eyes. Though reflecting utter confusion, they were indeed the same.

Marron checked over her shoulder to Bulma, then to Bra who was clung to Goten in a fit of tears. She smiled. Somehow Goten managed to snake his way back to the crowd of on lookers. No doubt seeking protection from the wrath of her 'husband'. He and Bra looked so cute together, she though. She hoped that someday they would hook up.

"Are you supposed to be my sister or something?" Asked Mira Trunks, bringing her back to reality. She looked back at him and let go of his hand to stand next to him, Pointing in the diresction of Bra. "No, that is your sister there. Her name is Bura Briefs, or Bra if you please. She is however my sister-in-law, now if you'll please excuse me, I have to go to the kitchen."

AN: Yay, next chapter, Miras POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow..Sorry took so long lol. I was waiting for more reviews...I didnt think I had any :P Guess I was wrong.. And I was chastised for it too. I suppose I deserve it.

Well, here is chappie 4. Yes I know it is short, but it was all I could think of for his POV. But anyways. The next chapter will be longer. So if it takes me a while im sorry lol.

If you have any ideas or would like to suggest anything for this story (or my other) my email/msn is . Let me know :)

* * *

I just sood there watching her as she retreated to the kitchen. I don't think shocked would be the right word to explain how I was feeling at that very moment. I was more or less suprised. It's awkward enough traveling through time to talk face to face to people that in my time are known to be dead, but to find out that your past self has gotten married and settled down when where I'm from I never had time to myself for the thought to have an oppertunity to cross my mind. I turned back to the family room in search of my elusive other self. I thought he would have had something to say about my return.

"If you're looking for Trunks, he's not here." I head my mother and walked over to her. It had been so long since I last saw her. When I got to her she hesitated a moment before eveloping me in a tight hug. It felt so good to be near her again. I guess you never know what you truely value till its gone. I, of all people, should know all to well of this, but as ones child, I guess you figure your mother will always be there. Apparently immortality is a far cry from perfection, and is only real in dreams. How cruel is it for ones mind to play such tricks one's self..

"It feels so good to have you here. You have no idea how much I missed you." Her words were muffled from having her face burried in my shoulder, but I could hear the pain in her voice. I really didn't think she would have missed me so much. I mean, she has Chibi doesn't she?

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a younger version of my mother walk on shakey legs to also embrace me in an equally tight hug. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. But why? She has never met me, nor I her. I looked down at them in complete confusion. Did I miss something? I scanned the room to all the other faces, some farmilliar, and others I had not the slightest clue as to who they were. They also looked as though they were about to cry. (Except for Vegeta, but thats only to be expectex.. XP )

"Um..this is probably a bad time to bring this up." I began, and Bulma and Im guessing Bura let go of me just enough to meet my eyes. "Um, if you don't mind, I was wondering if I might be able to stay here. You see, mother passed away last year and there is nothing left in my time to go back to. If not, I understand. I don't want to intrude in Chibi's life or anything.."

Bulma smiled up at me and I took it as a good sign. She stepped back while Bura was still clung to me for dear life. I didn't mind though. It was actually nice to have someone hug me again.

"We don't mind in the least, Trunks. Im sorry we have been acting strange, but you see, our Trunks has unofficially passed away six months ago."

My breath caught in my throat, making it hard to breath. Questions were racing through my mind at a million miles per minute. How, why, when, where? This bit of information, although hard to believe, had made a lot of sense for the rather awkward greeting. My thought traveled back to this Marron girl and my heart ached. How aweful I must have made her feel. Her husband and I are the same man, to see me must be killing her, which would explain her hasty greeting and exit. I had a sudded urge to seek her out and comfort her. I wanted to apologize for showing up at such bad timing. Her wounds are deep and recent and im sure my presence isn't making it easier on her. I'll have to find her later and set things right between us. If im going to be staying here from now on, I don't want things to be awkward when we're around each other.

AN: Next chapter-more family interaction, more explination. I dont want to give it all away in the begining. It would make for a really short stroy -- And I dont like that. Thanks for the reviews and keep'em comming! On to the next chappi!!! *Hi HO SILVER AWAY!!*


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** _Hey there people! Long time no see, eh? I'm sorry to any and all who've followed me and waited for me to post more to my fic..._  
_My computer chrashed and with that being said, I had lost all of my content.. And it made me very angry seening as I had the story nearly finished!_  
_However, I do plan to continue this fic, and here's a little taste go get ya's back in the game! Enjoy 3_

* * *

**Chapter**** 5.**

As the night went on, Mira sat somewhat uncomfortably off in a corner

of the room that was not occupied by the other guests. Bulma checked in on him

every now and then, offering him something to eat and just generally checking in

on him to make sure he was still there. It was strange for her, having her son

be around, but it was a good sort of strange-comforting almost. However, though

he was not her son from this time line, and consequently not the same person in

any other aspect but physical, he was indeed still a part of her no matter his

heritage.

She feared that should she not keep some kind of tab on him, he'd

just up and leave. Though, a part of her didn't think he would, she just

couldn't (and wouldn't) take the chance.

"Can I get you anything?" She

asked, kneeling down in front of Mira in order to peer into his downward gaze.

Most of the night he'd just sat in the corner, lost in his own thoughts, though

occasionally obliging to ease some curiosity to any whom cared to ask. He didn't

particularly mind. In fact, it was nice to have someone to talk to. Anyone for

that matter. He'd been alone for so long he'd talk to a rock if it'd respond.

His gaze rose to meet his mother of this time. "I'm fine, thank you" he

replied, half smiling and half in awe. Bulma smiled back, also in a somewhat

state of awe, and lifted her hand to rest it against the coarse skin of Mira's

bristly cheek. "It's so nice to see your face, Trunks. I've missed it

dearly." She said in a hushed voice.

He lifted his hand and covered hers, leaning into her palm. He knew that she was referring to her late son, but if

his presence served to ease some of her grief, he didn't mind, in fact, truth be

told he was feeling the same way. Of course, it was also nice to be in the

presence of his mother of this time, and he figured she felt the same when it

concerned himself.

"And I you, mother.

"Vegeta watched from another

vacant corner of the room as his wife and son from the future exchanged some

words he couldn't quite make out. He too was in some kind of state of awe and

appreciation, though he'd never willingly divulge any of this information, of

course.

The loss of his son pained him greatly. Though he never openly

showed his affection for his son while he was still alive, he was still his

child. His first born child, and now he was gone. Forever.

He looked on, and

his ever expectant expression softened a fraction as Mira smiled at his mothers

words, and a small but ever present lump formed in his throat. But, being

Vegeta, he puffed out his chest, defiant as ever to his emotions, and averted

his eyes to another part of the festive decor of the family room, a humble and

nearly unnoticeable smile upon his face.

"Well," said Goku, rising from

the plush sofa and stretching his arms. "I think it's about that time" he

continued. "I'm pooped!"

Chichi yawned her agreement. She'd had a pleasant

time visiting her friends and family, as she doesn't get much time to visit as

much as she would like to. Living miles and miles away in the middle of the

forrest certainly didn't aid her situation, but it just meant getting to see

everyone was extra special, so she didn't so much mind.

"We had a wonderful

time" said Gohan, as he rose along side of his father. He outstretched his hand

and offered to help up his wife, which she appreciatively accepted.

"Well

thank you for coming guys, it really meant a lot to us!" Bulma said smiling

while dragging Vegeta by the arm to stand next to her. Bra soon joined them as

well.

"Thank you for the invitation" replied Videl, as she linked arms with

Gohan.

Mira - still in his corner of solitude - watched on as everyone

exchanged 'thank you's' and 'Merry Christmas'' before they all departed. All

except one.. The raven haired man who shied away from him upon his arrival._ What_

_was his name again?_ Though Mira Trunks. _Oh right, Goten_. It was apparent to him

why he'd been so afraid upon his arrival. He'd **_obviously_** mistaken him for this

times Trunks Briefs. Surely, had Chibi witnessed his antics, Goten had every

right to fear for his life.

Though Mira had never officially met the Trunks

of this time, it would only make sense that one would pummel another man if he'd

been touching his wife the way Goten had touched Marron. Mistletoe or not, some

things are just morally wrong.

Trunks watched on until everyone was gone,

and the family room was empty, save for Goten, who made himself comfortable on a

recliner seated directly across from Mira and stared openly at him.

Trunks

shifted in his seat, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Gotens stare. He

feigned his annoyance, though. He didn't even know this man' _and yet he has the_

_audacity to sit and stare like I've got two faces_' thought Mira, trying to no

avail to ignore the holes Goten dug in him with his eyes. '_But_' Trunks reasoned

with himself _'he obviously must have known Chibi, and like everyone else I must_

_be a sight for sore eyes_' he concluded. It hadn't changed the fact that it still

annoyed him beyond belief that he'd just sit there and stare. Goten hadn't said

a word to him since he mistaken him for Chibi earlier that evening. _'The very_

_least he could do is introduce himself_' Mira thought, as he rubbed his temples

in a vain attempt to clear his mind and forget about Goten gawking so openly.

"Well, I guess I should be showing everyone to their rooms." Came Bulmas

voice, as she reentered the family room. She clapped her hands together, then

pointing to Goten said - "You can stay in the room opposite of Chibi's old room.

Make yourself at home. And you.." Now pointing to Mira "You can stay in the room

adjacent to Chibi's room. I'd offer his room to you, but that part of the house

belongs to Marron." She finished.

Both men rose in unison. Goten thanked

Bulma for putting him up for the night before heading down the corridor and

ascending to his bunk.

Mira was sort of glad that he no longer was being eyed

by Goten. He really had nothing against the guy, albeit, he didn't even know

him, but having someone gawk like that certainly made things teeter on the edge

of awkwardness and just plain creepy. He made a mental note to have a talk with

this Goten some time in tomorrow.

* * *

**A.N:** _So, like I've said, just a little taste! Let me know if you're still interested in the fic, and I'll happily continue!_


End file.
